Vacation Gone Wrong
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The kids get a chance to go on vacation, with one adultteenmind as a shaparon. What happens when they crash land on a weird island. . . A few OC's and I'm FINISHED
1. Summer Vacation

Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 1

Summer Vacation

Magneto and Professor X sat in his office. They had been talking about the kids and how they have been working together recently. They wanted to reward them, but how could they. There was a knock at the door and some sudden silent from behind it as well.

"Come in." said Magneto, sitting in a chair.

"Ohm are you busy?" asked Kurt as him and Todd walked in.

"Not really, what is it you want?" asked Professor looking at the two teens.

"Well we have been thinking and well...." said Kurt being cut off.

"We think its time we had a vacation with no supervision. I mean we have way more than proved our selves as responsible and we just think its fair. I mean you and the rest of the adults go on lots of vacations and we have only been on ...... okay we have never been on one, and we are going to go nuts if we don't go some where with out fighting. I mean the younger kids are around way to much violence and we think we should be able to have fun for once." said Todd stopping to take a breath.

"Yah like he said." said Kurt crossing his arms.

"I agree." said the Professor.

"Another thing ..... WHAT!" said Todd in shock.

"We think it's a great idea for you to get away for a while. You know have fun, fresh air. So where do you want to go?" asked Magneto with a smile.

"Really?" asked Todd and Kurt at once.

"Yes." said the two men.

"Ohm well we where thinking the Bahamas." said Kurt with a grin.

"Okay then, do you want to take the jet and who's all going?" asked Professor X.

"Yah, is everyone going or are some going home for the summer?" asked Magneto.

"Ohm everyone and then some." said Kurt looking around.

"Who's everyone and then some?" asked Magneto curiously.

"Well .... Scott, Jean, me, Kurt, Wanda, Amanda, Lance, Kitty, Jamie, Bobby, Garland, X23, Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, Roberto, John, Pietro, Tabitha, Remy, Rogue, Evan, Pitor, Duncan, Taryn, Ray, Candy, Torpid, Tad, Domyno, Sadie, Arcade, Paul, Splity, David, Nature, and Zodiac." said Todd with a nervous grin.

"Well." said Professor X in shock.

"So can we?" asked Kurt and Todd nervously.

"Sure, but you have to get a hold of them." said Magneto with a smug look.

"Okay." said the two kids before running out of the room.

"Well I wonder how this is going to work out." said Professor X.

"Okay, why are Elf and Frog Boy running down the hallway screaming their free?" asked Logan walking in.

"Yah I was wondering the same thing." said Ororo.

"That was odd, the kids are running around dancing." said Hank coming in.

"Well were letting them go to the Bahamas with out us." said Magneto as he spun his helmet around.

"NO SUPERVISION!!" said all the others at once.

"Don't worry, Todd has informed us that they are bringing Alesia ('New Friends')." said Professor X with a smile.

"Nature?" asked Logan from his chair he was sitting in.

"Yes." said Magneto and the Professor.

"I'm not sure I would call that supervision. I mean she may be older than most of us, but she still acts like a teenager." said Hank as he stood by the window.

"I'm going to have to agree with that." said Ororo, now thinking about it.

"Do any of you want to be on a Jet and watch them constantly for three months?" asked Magneto crossing his arms.

"...... NO!" they all said at the same time.

"Good, now let's see how far they got on invitations." said Professor wheeling out the door.

The kids where running around outside and inside, on the phone and on the ceiling. Todd and Kurt where on the phone. Todd was talking quickly as was Kurt. At that point Sabertooth and Fiona ('The Cat and The Fish') walked in to be knocked over by Bobby as he ran outside and headed downtown. Mastermind walked in with Agatha leaning against him. He was then knocked out of the way by Sadie and Tad ('Baby Bro') running to the nearest sewer cap.

"What the hell." said the two men at once.

"May I ask what's going on?" asked Agatha as she starred at the kids running.

"Yes I would like to ask the same." said Fiona as she held Sabertooth's hand.

"Where letting them go to the Bahamas." said Hank with a sigh.

"Oh." said the rest as if it happened every day.

"Well are you going to ask why?" asked Logan in shock.

"Nope, it's best not to ask .... ever." said Mastermind leaning against the wall.

"So where's Mystique?" asked Agatha.

"She's shopping with Nadia and Irene at the mall." said Logan, while eating an apple.

"Hey, so what do you all want to do after the kids leave?" asked Ororo as she leaned against a table.

"How about we call some of the others. Like Warren, X-Ray, Animal, and Beat Down ('New Friends')." suggested Fiona as she braided her hair.

"It's Beat Down now, last week it Might. Zodiac's brother changes it every week." said Sabertooth in wonder.

"It appears so." said Hank now thinking about it.

"Don't forget Callisto and Calibane." said Agatha, sitting in a desk chair.

"Okay. All we have to do is pick up Splity, Zodiac, and David. Lance is getting Evan and Tad and sadie are getting Domyno and Torpid. Scott's getting Paul and Kurt's getting Duncan. Duncan will get Taryn and than Pietro's getting Arcade. Nature will be here in a few minutes." said Jean taking a small breath.

"Okay." said the adults.

"Are any of the phones free and when Pietro get's back ask him to get Callisto and Calibane." said Magneto in response.

"Ohm yah and okay." said Jean puzzled as she handed him the phone.

"Oh one more thing who's flying the Jet right now and why?" asked Logan looking out the window.

"Todd and Wanda went too, they are picking up Legion, Zodiac, and Splity." said Kurt walking in.

"Oh okay. Wait give me the phone." said Professor.

"Okay here." said X23 walking in and giving him it off her belt.

"Thank you. Mr. Tolanski." said Professor into the phone.

"Yes and please don't call me that." said Todd's voice back.

"That's only after he get's married." said Wanda from the background.

"Sorry, can you pick up Animal, Beat Down, X-Ray, and Warren." said the Professor.

"What's the magic word?" asked Wanda, who had taken the phone from Todd.

"Please." said the Professor.

"Okay." they said and the phone shut off.

"Well this is going to be interesting." said Fiona.

"Hey where back." said the three woman walking in.

"Hey Nadia, Irene, Raven." said Agatha and Fiona.

"So what's the news?" asked Irene.

"Where are my sons?" asked Fiona looking around.

"Yes and where are my kids?" asked Raven as well.

"They are rounding up some of there friends, because they are going to the Bahamas for summer break." said Ororo with a smile.

"Oh my." said the three.

To Be Continued


	2. Count Down and Take Off

Review

Todd and Kurt convinced the adults to let them go on a trip to the bahamas, with friends, for the summer. Now they shall set off today, hopefully.

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Count Down and Take Off_**

Nature, Logan, Nadia, and Hank sat playing cards on the ground. No doubt poker or something else, after all Nature had suggested it. The Jet was late and they couldn't see it out in the distance. Nature, after winning, stood up and looked out the window.

"If they are not in sight in 25 seconds, I'm sending a wind gust after them." Said Nature as she stared out the window.

At that point you could slightly see the jet doing loops as it got closer. It went back to normal as it entered the landing pad. Everyone ran down to see what was wrong. Zodiac, Todd, Wanda, Tigiria, Ray, all ran out of the jet at full speed. Soon Hilary and David came out as well, by now they had come to realize that those two had taken over the jet.

"Well that was fun." Said Hilary happily.

"Yeah, maybe we should do it again sometimes, although we almost crashed twenty-two times." Said David with a smile.

"Hey people are we going to go or what?" asked a bored Kurt as he held Rogue's, Kitty's, and Amanda's bags.

After a short bit they kids and Nature where loaded on the jet. They where currently finding a seat. Remy was hoping to sit next to Rogue, he looked around and saw that everyone was dressed in tropic style. He saw Rogue and was going to sit there when the seat was taken by Kurt.

"Oh No way am I allowing my sister to sit by a cajun horn dog." said Kurt crossing his arms, Remy noticed that his accent was starting to fad.

"Fine I shall go sit by YOUR girlfriend and do what I was going to do with Rogue to her." said Remy sitting next to Amanda in the seat behind.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he flipped back wards over the seat. Rogue starred and then Remy came flying up in the seat landing on his head. She rolled her eyes and smiled at this.

"See Rogue, I told you I would be able to sit by you." said Remy sitting in the seat.

The jet lifted off and the kids waved to the adults as the jet blasted off. The adults began to dance cheerfully as the kids where gone. Three months without the kids fighting, sining, throwing parties, juggling chain saws, and the other chaos. They where extremely happy and worried.

"What if they get into trouble." Said Fiona.

"What if one of them gets hurt or killed." Said Ray.

"What if nothing happens to them at all." Said Tigeria as she starred at all the worried people.

"I hope so." Said The Professor.

**ON THE JET**

"This is your capitan speaking and we are going to play some music." Said Scott's voice over the intercom, soon 'Good Charlotte' began to play loudly.

"Finally something to listen to." Said Todd with a sigh as he crouched down in his seat.

Wanda had been forced to sit by him and didn't look to unhappy. For once he was not hitting on her, and this annoyed her. She was used to him flirting with her, and today he was distant for some reason. She was tempted to hex him for no reason, in fact he actually had tried to get out of sitting by her.

"Hey Toad, what's up with you?" asked Wanda trying to get him to say something.

He shrugged.

"What are you going to do when we get there?" asked Wanda no becoming worried for some reason.

He shrugged again.

"WILL YOU ANSWER ME!" yelled Wanda as she was on the verge of choking him.

He raised an eyebrow in shock.

By now all of the jet, minus Scott, was looking at them. Todd just kept looking out the window as Wanda had a fit. He smiled at this, he had enough of being bossed around and hexed. He was on a full verge of ignoring her, which was making her show a lot of emotions. Wanda by now was sitting there looking angry.

"Damn." whispered Wanda as she looked at her feet.

She looked angrily at a laughing Todd, who was now wearing head phones. She reached for his neck, but at that point he had bent down to pick up a sketch pad and pencil. Making her fall on his back and the window. Todd stood up and stared at her, she sure was acting weird.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Todd curiously.

"... Nothing..." she said hesitantly.

Todd shrugged and sat back down as she moved. Everyone on the jet was wearing their swim suites.

Wanda was wearing a crimson bikini black sandals and a red scarf around her waist. Todd wore black swim trunks and a loose white shirt with sandals. Everyone appeared to be wearing the same thing only in different colors. Todd was a bit confused about Wanda right now. Wanda on the other hand was now fighting closer to him.

Kitty was standing up and telling a joke as Scott came out and she hit him in the head very hard, knocking him unconscious. Now they where in trouble, its a good thing they have two other pilots on board.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Crash Down

Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 2

Crash

The Jet landed somewhere in Mexico and was going to pick up some ice and munches. Zodiac walked around near the store with Todd, who was ditching Wanda. Two girls where walking down the road, pne with short green hair and the other with redish brown shoulderlength hair, cut like Risty's.

"So Vanja, have you seen that new movie yet?" asked Stef as she played with her watch.

"You mean The Grudge, nope." Said Vanja as put on her sun glasses.

"VANJA, STEF!" Yelled Zodiac running by them, followed by Todd.

"Zodiac, what the heck are you doing here ...?" Stef trailed off before diving on Todd.

"I should have seen that coming." Said Vanja slapping her face.

"Well anyway, we stopped to get ice for Scott who is sleeping and get some junk food. Hey what are you doing in Mexico. You live in Norway?" asked Zodiac curiously.

"Came to visit Stef for the summer." Said Vanja holding a bag.

"Hey I have an idea ... can we go with you?" asked Stef, finally letting go of Todd who ran off.

"Stef, I'm not sure your parents would let me and you go with them to ... Where are you going?" asked Vanja.

"The Bahamas." Said Zodiac going inside the store.

"On the other hand, it might be nice to go. We'd have to go check with Stef's parents but will be back." Said Vanja as her and Stef ran back down the road.

"Okay will wait!" yelled Zodiac after them.

After about a half an hour Stef and Vanja came running back, holding bags and out of breath. When they had got to Stef's it had taken around 20 minutes to convince her parents and then two minutes to pack and they had run back. Both where tired. Angel had spent the time getting Scott to say yes, which he did when she threaten to hit him in the head. They got on the jet and took off, this time Kurt was flying.

"Hey Kitty can you come here for a second and bring that crow bar." Said Kurt over the intercom.

Kitty ran up with the crow bar, she had been the one sitting next to the tool kit. A couple seconds later the jet went out of proportion and Kitty came running out. She had accidently hit Kurt with the crow bar and now he was knocked out. Todd ran to the front of the jet and took over. There was a metal tray next to him.

"Here let me take that." Said Kitty picking it up.

"No its fine." Said Todd pulling it back.

"I want it." Said Kitty, yanking it.

"It's perfectly fine right here." Said Todd yanking it back.

"Fine." She said and let go, which hit him hard in the head.

**IN THE COCK PIT**

"We still have Toad to fly the jet, we'll be fine." Said Jean trying to calm everyone down.

"I almost knocked out Todd, I'm not going back up there." Said Kitty flailing her arms.

Unfortunately Todd was behind her and she hit him and made him hit his head on the back of the jet. Now he was knocked out. Jean looked at this for a second and looked at the the crew. No one else could fly, they where screwed.

"Can we panic now?" asked Stef about to jump out of her seat.

"...Yes." Said Jean as she began to run around screaming.

Everyone joined in, even Alesia, who was running around screaming. Tad, Domyno, and Sadie where all huddled together in a corner. They all felt the jet tilt down and herd it hurdling. Vanja, Stef, Pietro, and Zodiac ran in to the front of the plane. Pietro had taken hold of the controls and tried to slow the jet down, but they still couldn't keep it from crashing.

"Is that an island?" asked Vanja, looking outside the window and only seeing a pencil dot.

"Yes it is ... Hey Pie, do you think you could aim for the island?"

"Yeah, but I need another person in the co-pilot seat." Said Pietro as the two emergency landing switches needed to be hit at the same time.

Stef ran to it and looked at the bottom waiting for Pietro to give the signal. He did and they both hit it. The jet went flying into a thicket of tree's that appeared to be grabbing them. Soon they came to a complete stop, with tree's rapped around the jet. The door was jammed and wouldn't open.

"Hey X, do you think ..." Garland trailed off as X23 slashed open an exit.

"Yup." She said grabbing onto a branch and walking down.

Garland turned into his water form and poured himself down about 50 feet and then went back to normal. Amanda walked down and slipped, she landed in a small thicket of thorns but was okay. Jean carried Scott, Kurt, Todd, and herself out. Angel had turned into her hawk creature form and had carried Vanja and Stef out. Jamie, and Ray had walked down the thicket of branches. Kitty phased her and Lance down to the ground. Wanda climbed down and onto the ground. Bobby froze a slide for him and Jubilee to get down, luck had it the flew into a bush. John made a fire path for him and Amara to get down. Roberto got energy from the sun and flew down.

Rahne turned into her werewolf cat form and climbed down. Pietro picked up Tabitha and jetted down the vines. Remy and Rogue climbed down hand in hand. Evan spiked a bridge that him and Torpid walked on. Duncan and Taryn took a vine down, which both landed in a thorn bush. Hilary floated her and David down. Pitor turned into his metal form and jumped down. Arcade and Alesia walked down Evan's Spike bridge. Tad and Domyno both held Sadie's hands as she floated down.

"Well I guess where stuck here." Said Lance, seeing one of the Jet's wings sink in the ocean.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Island Of The Abyss

Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 4

Island Of The Abyss

"I'm so sorry." Said Kitty as she swung around with the shovel over her shoulder, and knocked out the the three, now awake, guys.

"Baby, put the shovel down and step away from the bodies." Said Lance, quickly.

"Oh, Lance are you okay. "She dropped the shovel on Lance's foot on accident.

"I'm fine Kitty, just sit down and don't touch anything." Said Lance holding his foot.

"Where are we." wondered Wanda as she stared off into the horizon.

"Where ever we are, it's beautiful." Said Angel looking at the ocean.

The water was a bright aqua and the sun was orange. The sand was very clean, never been touched by humans or creatures. There was a lot of trees, mostly palm, but some others. There was also thickets of thorns and patches of other stuff. They could see storm clouds, very far off in the distance. It would rain in about fifteen hours. There was arguing amongst the group.

"You guys, knock it off. Were stuck on this island for now, we can check the radar in the morning and see if we can get a hold of the Professor and the rest. Right now we need to build a shelter, it's going to rain tonight and do you want to stay with no shelter. I thought so so stop your fighting!" yelled Amara as she stood on a tree stump.

The fighting stopped and all eyes starred at her. After a bit the group where all singing 'You've Got A Friend In Me', well some just laughing, most singing. Vanja, Angel, Jean, Rogue, Wanda, Amara, Amanda, Ray, Pietro, and Lance where building a shelter. Garland, X23, Jubilee, Remy, Sadie, John, Kurt, Scott, and Taryn where trying to find things in the jet. The rest, minus Kitty, Stef, and Todd, where hunting fish, best they could. Kitty, Stef, and Todd where looking for fire wood.

Stef had hurt her ankle, when she tripped over a tree root, so now Todd was carrying her on his back. Kitty had decided to go look for wood in a place with more sun. Stef and Todd continued down the dark path. There was some light, not much, but enough to see. They came into a clearing, and found it to be full of light.

"Coolio." Said Todd, looking at the multi colored leaves.

"Weird, yo." Said Stef as she saw it to be purple, and not such summer colors.

Todd put Stef down and walked over by one of the trees. He heard something move and looked. Stef sat watching him from behind, she was waiting for him to come back over. She picked up a twig and put it in the box. Todd reached down to the tree roots, but was quickly stopped by a vine wrapping around his waist and pulling him up into the tree.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he more vines wrapped around him.

"Oh my god." Said Stef, standing up with a limp.

"Stef go get the others, hurry ...... "he was cut off by a vine around his mouth.

Stef made a mad dash, but a vine wrapped around her arm and yanked her up into the tree. She let out a scream, before the vines consumed her as well. Back at the shore Rogue, Angel, Kurt, and Vanja heard the scream and took off towards it. After a bit, they where lost and couldn't find them. Kitty had already been back at camp with plenty of wood.

"Where are they?" asked Vanja in a frantic.

"I don't know." Said Rogue looking around.

"Well what could have happened?" asked Kurt looking in the bushes.

"They can't be far, thats there foot prints. It's going somewhere over here." Said Angel as she followed them.

A little ways away, where Todd and Stef where. The fog began to rise, and branches wove around the entrances. Stef and Todd where trying to yell for help, but it wasn't working. They saw tree's out in the distance moving. Where the others going to find them?

To Be Continued


	5. Rescue

Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 5

Rescue Mission

Night had fallen and the group was still looking. Kurt was going by tree, Angel was going by air, Vanja and Rogue took to the ground. Angel looked like some sort of Harpies because of her hawk form. It was 15 seconds until midnight, and they could since they where close.

"I see something moving." Screeched Angel, before swooping down.

Before Angel could reach the ground, she went back into her normal form and landed , hard in the tree. She looked up to see Stef wrapped in vines and wriggling. Angel saw Vanja climbing the tree before she screamed.

"We need something to cut it with." Said Vanja, looking for something sharp.

"Wait, I had a pocket knife. I must have lost it in the dive." Said Angel, slapping her self.

"Go into your cat form and scratch it open." Suggested Vanja in a hurry.

"Okay." Said Angel, she tried, but nothing happened.

"Well?" asked Vanja, Stef just rolled her eyes and hit her head against the tree.

"I don't understand, my powers don't work." Said Angel, confused.

"Ohm, how about that rock." Said Vanja looking at a stone at the end of the branch.

"It's got a point on it." Said Angel.

"Well, best start climbing." Said Vanja with a smile.

"Okay I'm going." Said Angel, walking out on the branch.

A couple minutes later Stef was out of the vines and the only problem was getting down. Eventually Rogue, Todd, and Kurt came over, Todd and Kurt told them to jump. So they did, the guys caught them and now they had to get out. Kurt had ported Rogue and Vanja over the woven branches.

"Wan't to climb?" asked Kurt, looking at some of the way the branches where.

"I can't climb." Said Stef as she was on Todd's back again.

"Todd can climb with you on his back." Said Rogue, starting to climb.

"Hold on tight." Said Todd as he began to climb.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Said Stef, happily holding on to him.

"So why do you think our powers are not working?" asked Angel as she climbed next to Vanja.

"I don't know." Said Rogue, who had taken off her gloves.

The group made it back to camp and the shelter before it rained. Stef and Todd where telling them what had happened out in the jungle. Alesia was putting medical stuff to Stef's ankle to ease the pain and heal it faster. Then they all tested their powers, but non of them could make any at all.

"So now what do we do?" asked Bobby, sitting in the corner of the hut.

"We can go in three's or more to find things to help us live on the island and try getting a hold of the Professor as well." Said Scott, going into leader mode.

"Scott get out of leader mode and tell me before you do. I would like to go into that mode as well." Said Lance, playing with a rock.

"Okay." Said Scott.

"I think it's the island." Said Taryn from next to Duncan.

"I just want to leave." Said Duncan looking angry.

"Jean could you put more wood in the fire?" asked Alesia monitoring the group.

"Okay." Said Jean, putting some branches in.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" asked Amanda snuggling up to Kurt.

"I figure a few days after we get a hold of Magneto or the Prof." Said Tabitha, looking at the moon.

"Maybe less." Said Pietro sitting next to her.

"So Wanda, sup?" asked Todd sitting in between her and Stef.

"I so badly want to hex you, in fact I've wanted to hex you since we took off." Said Wanda angrily.

"Will you shut up." Said John, sitting next to a sleeping Amara.

"I see pain in your near future." Said Vanja, looking at one of the stars.

"I agree with Pyro." Said Stef, as everyone went shocked.

"What, she has a right to her opinion." Said Jamie, sticking up for Stef.

"Okay, no arguing." Said Garland.

"Yeah, I'll hurt who ever does." Said X23, leaning against a bag.

"Well if we had our powers I could have shot off some flares." Said Jubilee, leaning against Bobby.

"Crap, I can't catch any fish with out my spikes." Said Evan in a panic.

"Evan ye need to chill." Said Rahne, looking at the moon.

"Yes, you can learn how to fish with out the spikes." Said Roberto, wrapping his arms around Rahne.

"Could you keep it down." Said Ray sleepily, as he lay down next to a sleeping Candy.

"No they can't." Said Remy sarcastically.

"Remy, shut up." Said Rogue, with a yawn.

"Maybe we should see what's all on the island." Said Arcade, laying down.

"I agree with comrade, Arcade. We need to see the dangers and where food is." Said Pitor, from his bed corner.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Said Jean with yawn.

"I have a headache." Said Hilary laying next to David.

"This sucks, no powers or anything." Said David angrily.

Tad was next to Todd and holding his arm. Domyno was currently rolled up into a ball on Lance's lap and fast asleep. Sadie was sleeping next to John, who had put his arm around her, to keep her warm. Torpid slept next to Evan, with her stuffed rabbit in her hands.

"Ow, Stef watch it." Said Angel as she rolled over her to get to Todd.

"Sorry." Said Stef as she lay next to Todd.

"Come on Stef." Said Vanja pulling her away and back to her spot.

"Crap." said Stef angrily.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Said Alesia, then Kurt accidently slapped his tail in her face and she began to mope.

To Be Continued

Next We see what the adults are up to


	6. Relaxation and Fighting

Vacation Gone Wrong

Chapter 6

Relaxation and Fighting

XAVIER INSTITUTE

It was hot and sunny out and the adults sat by the pool. Raven, Irene, and Fiona lay getting a tan in the water. Johnny was playing basketball with Warren, Professor and Erik where having a discussion, Logan, Victor, and Rob where talking about motorcycles, Nadia, Calibane and Hank where talking, and Deb, Callisto, Ororo, and Agatha where walking around in the garden. They felt relaxed and happy without the kids bothering them every couple of minutes. Jason was inside making drinks for them all and eating ice cream.

"It's so peaceful when they are not here." Said Erik yawning.

"Yeah, but it does tend to get boring." Said Deb as she looked at some flowers.

"Wonder how they are doing?" asked Hank, in wonder.

"Domyno is probably talking non-stop to Tad." Said Callisto as Calibane at a small child going by the gate.

"Well my daughter is probably acting like a Chismosas." Said Rob, as stretched.

"A what?" asked almost everyone.

"He mean a gossiping women." Said Beast with a smile.

"Interesting, I hope they are controlling their powers." Said Victor, as he went by Fiona.

"I have not heard Cerebro go off at all." Said Fiona.

"It did, but it was coming from P-Town." Said Charles.

"Maybe we should check?" asked Nadia, in worry.

"Nah, they'll call when they feel like it." Said Jason, coming out with the drinks.

"What took you so long?" asked Angel as him and Johnny came around the corner.

"Yeah I'm thirsty and hungry." Said Johnny stretching as he sat down.

Everyone agreed they where hungry and went into the nice air conditioned house. They decided to make root beer floats as Jason made more drinks. It was nice and relaxed and not a worry at all. Maybe about the kids, but not much. Let's Go take a look at our other stars.

THE ISLAND

"I HATE IT HERE!" yelled Angel as she avoided a branch swinging at her.

"I blame you." Said Hilary angrily.

"Me, me! I didn't even do anything." Said Angel angrily, her eyes turning red.

"Knock it off your scaring me." yelled Hil, a little scared.

"I SWEAR IF I HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU TWO, I'LL PERSONAL PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF!" yelled Alesia in rage.

"Then I'll push YOU off a cliff." Said Pietro, as he had not gotten any sleep.

"Will you all knock it off." Said Sadie.

"TOAD, What is wrong with you. You HAVE NOT talked to me at all for two days now. Why?" asked Wanda about to slap him.

"You guys, stop yelling." Said Tad, on the verge of tears.

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOUR BIG MOUTH AND YOUR GOD DAMN HEXES EVERYDAY! I'M SICK OF BEING NICE TO YOU WHEN ALL I GET IS CRAP BACK, SO KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Todd in anger as he stormed off and picked up Tad as he headed back to camp.

"Whoa ...." Said everyone.

Wanda had tears in her eyes. Todd was the only one who had ever listened to her and now this. She ran off into the jungle crying. Everyone stared at this, even Alesia had shut up and looked. John had now picked up Sadie and headed back to camp. Lance and Domyno where already there. Pietro ran after Wanda, and he was now slow because of the lose of powers.

"Everyone back to camp, Pietro when you find Wanda you two get to camp understood! It's early and we need rest." Said Alesia heading back with the rest.

"Got it!" yelled Pietro back.

To Be Continued


	7. What?

Nature (C) Darkhorse163

Garland and Angel (girl) (C) Me

Vanja (C) Weblich-Dachs

Stef (C) Nightmare-01

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 7**

**What?**

"Summers, get your foot out of my face." said Lance as Scott's toe hit him in the eye.

"Then get your leg off my butt." said Scott.

"My leg is know where near you." said Lance, showing his legs.

"Then who. . . .?" said Scott sitting up.

"Hey guys." said Silver Wolf.

"What? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" yelled Lance, angrily.

"Luggage compartment." said Silver wolf with a shrug.

"How did William get here?" asked Angel as her, Stef, and Vanja got some coconuts.

"Who's William?" asked Vanja, looking at him.

"A Stalker." said everyone lazily.

"O-kay." said Stef, before she fell back asleep.

"That's all the nuts you could find?" asked John sadly.

"No, I see a lot of nuts here, but as for coconuts, yeah." said Vanja, putting them on the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH 'EM!" yelled Kurt as everyone made a mad dive for them.

"My ear. . ." said Stef.

"Hey I got some cans from the jet." said Jamie as he came in the hut.

Everyone looked at the coconuts, and then to the twenty cans Jamie and Torpid held. Before Jamie could take one step, he only held one can, as well as Torpid. Everyone else held a can. Pietro and Wanda had come back by now and where enjoying the canned meats and raveoli.

"Who packed all this?" asked Kitty, angrily.

"Here, trade." said Jamie, holding his vegetables.

"Okay." said Kitty snatching it and throwing him the beef noodles.

"I told you that stop at the store would be good." said Splitty.

"Yeah it was a good idea, until you started the loopty loops." said Todd, as Tad sat watching Sadie cover Pyro in leaves.

"Sadie, what are you doing, your four-year-old annoyance factor." said Kitty, going off into a whisper.

"Cranky klutz, run!" yelled Tad in mockery.

"Todd, I fear he may be just like you." said Jean.

"Is that a problem?" asked Todd.

"Well as we could be stuck on this island for life. . . ." Jean was cut off.

"And will have to live with them for a very long time if we can't get that radio going." said Kurt, hinting to her.

"I don't care, I for one hate the Brotherhood." said Jean, angrily.

"So do a lot of people. . . . so what's your point?" asked Pietro.

"I see a fight coming." muttered Vanja.

"Damn. . ." trailed off Stef.

"I think your the most. . ." Jean was cut off by Kurt covering her mouth.

"As Jean was saying. You guys are the most unbearable. . . ." Scott was cut off by Rogue.

"Stop and think of what you could do." she whispered.

"Unbearable, annoying, punkiest, bunch of idiots in the world and I'm sick of pretending to like you." said Scott, loudly.

"Well you don't have to anymore." said Pietro getting up and walking off, the rest of the Brotherhood following.

"Are you two going to stay?" Angel asked Stef and Vanja.

"No, wait up Todd!" yelled Stef, grabbing Vanja's hand as the three ran after the Brotherhood.

". . . . What?" asked Scott and Jean as everyone glared at them.

"GET BACK HERE! If you are going to be in fights, then you set up camp here, okay." said Nature marking ten feet away from the hut. "I'll make a small one here."

"Fine, but you guys stay on that side of the island." said Pietro, making a line in the sand.

"The only ones who can visit on this side are Kurt and Rogue, possibly Kitty." said Todd, starting the hut.

"Fine, and none of you are allowed over here." said Scott.

"Anal reject." muttered Lance.

"Yeah he is." said Vanja, making a sand ball with some water.

"That's a great idea." said Stef, also making some.

"Could be fun." said Pietro as the rest of the Brotherhood started making sand balls.

"Oh crap." said Angel.

That's when it happened. After a few sand balls had been thrown, a tree moved violently toward them. They didn't notice it, due to the face, that half the X-men where in the water and most of the Brotherhood was covered in sand. Silver Wolf looked at the tree move, but then saw it stop.

"Must have been the wind." said Silver Wolf with a shrug.

"HOLD IT. . ." Nature was cut off by Stef's ball hitting her in the face.

"I was aiming for Pyro." said Stef, quickly as Pyro dived into the water like a fish.

"As amusing as this is. . ." Nature was cut off by a white wold pushing her into the water happily.

"Oh yeah!" said Angel happily as the wolf turned into Silver Wolf.

"How come he still has his powers?" asked Vanja.

"He's half werewolf." said Nature, standing up.

"O-kay." said Vanja.

"YOU GUYS!" yelled X23 as Garland and Her headed towards them.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Scott and Lance at the same time.

"We where playing around with the phone on the jet, we managed to get through, but no one was home." said Garland quickly.

"So we left a message, that got cut off, we would have tried again, but the service just quiet." said X23 with a shrug.

"Huh. . ." said Silver Wolf looking at the tree again.

"What?" asked Angel.

"When did it stop?" asked Silver Wolf, walking slowly near the tree.

"Five minutes ago." said Garland.

"Did you see something?" Stef asked him.

"That tree was moving hard." said Silver Wolf.

"Hey wasn't that tree over there?" asked Domyno, pointing ten feet away from the tree.

"I think your right." said Jubilee, moving closer.

"Oh my." said Bobby as he saw where the roots had moved ten feet.

"Something is seriously wrong." said Kitty fearfully.

"X23, can you still use your claws?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, technically I'm not a mutant (Original X-Men)." said X23.

"Can you cut down those trees." said Jean with a gulp.

X23 walked over to four trees, perfectly circled. She took a breath and cut throw them and quickly went back to the others. What happened next was so unreal that no one could believe it. Kitty screamed and covered her mouth.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

MWHAHAH, I had to leave you hanging.


	8. The Islands Alive!

Zodiac (Angel) and Garland © Me

Vanja © Webilich-Dachs

Stef © Nightmare-01

Silver Wolf and Nature © Darkhorse168

* * *

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 8**

**The Island's Alive**

* * *

The tree fell to the ground as a gush of blood rushed from inside the former tree. After a while it stopped. Stef and Vanja where clinging to one another, Silver Wolf and Zodiac where clinging as well. But the most humorous was the fact that Scott had actually jumped into Lance's arms.

"That was. . . . I think we should really try to put the jet together and fast." said Nature, chocking back a lot of fear.

"Why did I come?" asked Stef.

"I don't know." said Vanja.

"Because you would be in the Bahamas." said Zodiac, as they all moved quickly towards the jet.

As they came almost directly under the jet, a tree branch wrapped tightly around it. The jet was now engulfed in branches. There where a few shrieks, and a lot of backing up. Pietro had jumped in Todd's arms, who had simply just dropped him.

"I want to go home." said Kitty, starting to cry.

"Oh shut up, we all do!" yelled Stef.

"Speak for yourself, I still want to go to the bahamas." said Pyro happily.

"So I guess it's safe to say, the island is, well, alive?" asked Zodiac.

"Pretty much." said Scott.

"I hope they got our message at the institute." said Tad as him, Sadie, and Domyno, unknowingly backed next to a tree.

**AT THE INSTITUTE**

"Can someone check the messages to see if the kids called." said Professor X.

"Okay." said Sabertooth, as he pushed play.

"Hey it's Jamie, we need. . . ." Wolverine fell into the machine, knocking over the answering machine and breaking it.

"Oops." said Wolverine.

"Did they call?" asked Nadia walking by.

"Yeah." said Sabertooth quickly.

**BACK ON THE ISLAND**

"I'm sitting on a cocoa nut, stuck on an island, I don't think I deserved. The X-men are anals, the trees are alive, if we don't get off soon, where all gonna die." rapped Todd and Pietro in boredom.

"Thank you Mr. Cheerfuls." said Jean, laying on the sand.

"You do something then." said Stef.

"Yeah, we don't see you guys getting up and trying to cheer everyone up." said Vanja.

"That's it, I am so annoyed right now. If anyone needs me, I'll be on the other side of the island if you need me." X23 stomped off angrily, followed by Garland.

"Zodiac, where do you think your going?" asked Nature as Zodiac, Silver Wolf, Vanja, and Stef walked off.

"I'm not staying here with the prep squad." said Zodiac as they headed through the thickets.

"Where did everyone go?" Nature asked herself in a panic, after realizing that her and the mini brotherhood where the only ones left.

"To bad you cant do the Domyno effect." said Tad in a bored tone as Domyno laid over a rock.

"Stop with the puns, I already have to deal with my brothers." said Domyno.

"Where do babies come from?" asked Sadie in wonder.

". . . . . Ask your brothers." said Nature.

**BY A CAVE**

"How did you end up wit us?" asked Todd as Vanja and Stef clung to both him and Kurt.

"We saw you, told Z we where going to go with you, and here we are." said Stef.

"I think Silver Wolf was the happiest about it." said Vanja.

"Do you hear a sound?" asked Kurt, looking up the hill.

A tree kicked, yes kicked, a boulder down the hill towards them. They quickly dived in a cave, just in time, but unfortunately sealing themselves in. Kurt fell against a wall, and writing lit up brightly on the wall.

"What the hells this?" asked Todd.

"Ohm. . . . I think its Latin or something." said Stef.

"Yeah." said Vanja.

"Avius animus, adorior diffingo. Accedo vindiciane adeo aliquando istic. Dea, adorior and advigilo! Auris, dissolvo noster ardea!¹" read Todd, then the words grew bright red.

"Damn." said Kurt as a wall slide open.

"A under ground room. . . . what joy." said Vanja tiredly.

"Why do I feel we should have stayed with Z?" asked Stef.

"Is that a coffin?" asked Kurt.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

¹Lost spirit, rise again. Come clam what once was yours. Goddess rise and guard! Earth, release our heroine!


	9. What Now?

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 9**

**What Now?

* * *

**

"AHHH!" yelled Stef and Kurt trying to push the bolder as Todd and Vanja stood staring towards the coffin.

Last thing they remembered was starring at the coffin and then about to go down a tunnel near it, when two skeletons had blocked them. Well more or less Todd, but that was the least of their problems as the coffin started to open and the walls began to glow in its language.

"Where going to die at the hands of something already dead." said Kurt, as he and Stef gave up as the bolder didn't budge a centimeter.

**NEAR THE CAVE A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

"Rogue, I think we have enough wood." said Kitty, holding a huge stack.

"Well, think about it. Who did we send to get wood?" asked Rogue.

"Good point." said Kitty as they walked on.

Before they knew it, they had fallen into an old hunting pit. As they looked around, they could see a skeleton in an agonized position. They shrieked and looked up at the high walls. When a hole opened up next to them. It wa big enough to fit both them in and they could hear people talking form the other side. Rogue was about to go through, when Kitty yanked her back.

"What it it closes up on us when where in it? At least out here, the rest could find us." said Kitty.

"How will they get us out, its not like Jean could just float us out. Die a long painful starvation or a quick squash." said Rogue.

"Neither, I really have no like plan of dyeing soon." said Kitty.

"Wait, listen." said Rogue.

"Why do I feel we should have stayed with Z?" came a familiar female voice.

"Isn't that Stef?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, come on." said Rogue climbing through.

"He what are these words?" asked Rogue part way though as a small wall sat next to the side.

"I think its latin. . . . Circumvallo ditom ipse, tramitto¹." read Kitty and the other passage slid open.

"Yeah, let's keep going this way." said Rogue, seeing light form the noise area and pitch black down the other.

"Yeah," said Kitty, "Yeow!"

"What?" asked Rogue.

"I tore my sweater on something in the wall." said Kitty.

"Yeah and your earrings gone." said Rogue.

"Oh no, Lance gave me these." said Kitty.

"Well unless you want to go back by that corpse hand over there. . . ." Rogue was cut off.

"Keep moving!" yelled Kitty quickly.

**NEAR THE CAVE ON THE OTHER SIDE**

"How the hell did we end up here?" asked Lance looking at Scott and Jean as they stood in an area with no exit.

"We where walking, you two started arguing about being on each others side and then, well the trees moved." said Jean.

"Damn trees." muttered Scott.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Jean as something gold glittered on a huge tree.

"Looks like letters or sentences." said Lance.

"Yeah, what does it say?" asked Scott as Jean tied her shoe.

"I can't make it out." she said standing up.

"I can. . . Procreatrix terra, audio mues enunto coarguo meus ,Dryads misi." read Lance.

"Something about letting a person named Dryads go." said Jean, as a trap door opened under than and they headed down a huge slide and right onto Stef and Kurt.

"WATCH IT!" yelled Stef, but not at them, but to Lance as he stood right under an axe.

"God." he barely missed it as he scampered up next to Vanja who had now abandoned starring and was picking up rocks.

"What the. . ." Rogue and Kitty came from a side wall panel and fell onto the floor.

"People popping out of walls, dead coming to life. . . Are we in a horror movie?" asked Vanja.

"Apparently." said Stef.

**ABOUT TEN FEET AWAY**

"How the heck did you talk me into this walk?" asked Zodiac as her and Silver Wolf crawled through a tunnel.

". . . ."

"William?" asked Zodiac a little fearful.

"Huh, what?" asked Silver Wolf looking up.

"What are you looking at?" asked Zodiac.

". . . . . Bones." said Silver Wolf.

"What?" asked Zodiac.

"Just keep going." said William, hurriedly, "Hey what does that say?"

"What. . . . oh the green lighting. . . . maybe we shouldn't read it." said Zodiac, still moving.

"Adaperio porta, misi virago ferocia absolvo!²" said William, as he did the two fell through a door and on Scott.

"Thanks." he said, covering his bleeding nose.

"What Now?" asked Lance as the coffin started to glow.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

1. Blockage remove self, let passage/

2. Open the gate, let her spirit free!


	10. Random Ending

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 10**

**Now for Something Completely Random

* * *

**

"What Now?" asked Lance at the coffin began to glow.

"I don't know what your complaining about!" Said Todd, still stuck with the coffin.

"If you get possessed, to we have your consent to kill you?" asked Remy, who got smacked by someone.

"No." he said angrily.

"Hey." said Kurt standing next to him.

"How did you get here?" asked Todd.

"I got these." said Kurt holding up the guards skulls.

"Thanks." said Todd dryly, as Kurt gave him one.

The Coffin fully opened and a boney hand made its way out. Kurt and Todd, backed out past the headless confused guards. As the thing and the tomb sat up, he skin started to reappear. She climbed out and fell back in. The group calmed as the person kept falling and tripping over herself. Eventually she stood before them, and she signaled for her guards to halt. Which the two skeleton banged into each other and fell over. Causing to women to roll her eyes and step over them. She got pretty close to the group and backed up. She seemed to be asking something in Latin.

"Do you know what she's saying?" Lance asked Kitty.

"No." she said with a shrug.

"I think she wants someone's throat." said Todd in confusion.

"I think she wants a voice, one of ours, to speak." said Vanja, and the women seemed to be saying yes.

"But she can talk." said Kurt.

"Okay I think she wants a language we can all understand." said Scott.

"Who here knows Norwegian, I thought so." said Vanja happily backing up.

"Spanish?" asked Stef, with a few shrugs, and not well, "Well I'm out."

"German's out as well." said Kurt, happily, joining the two.

They looked at the three happy people. Then looked at Pietro, and then each other. Pietro was too distracted to notice that all his 'friends' where pointing at him. She nodded and moved and inch from him. Pietro backed up, only to have people are him push him. He apparently wasn't talking anymore. The women looked at him, waiting.

"What is she. ." he was cut short by his voice going out.

"That." said Lance.

"This is temporary, right?" asked Tabitha.

"Yes." said the women with Pietro's voice.

"So weird." said a Lance to snickers of agreement, and a silent Pietro.

"I am Selentria, Goddess of this isle. I thank you for freeing me. For your help, I shall grant you three wishes." she said.

"Isn't that what a gene does?" asked Stef.

"Yes, but last time I gave seven, I ended up here after do doing some terrible things, so three wishes. No death, no love, or no wishes against free will." said Selentria, in a bored tone.

"Conference." said Scott, and they all began to talk.

"We wish to get the cave unblocked. Then have our jet back together and running, and for our powers back." said Jubilee.

"Technically, that's four, but I'll let it slide." said the goddess.

"Can we just call you Selene?" asked Fred.

"Sure." she shrugged.

"Can Pietro have his voice back?" asked Tabitha, as Pietro tapped his toe.

"Soon." she said with a smile, "First I shall give you a gift. These eggs contain something special, and just for you. Once hatched the thing in it, will share your thoughts and personality." said Selene, giving them each a foot high egg that was decorated beautifully, and had a jewel on each.

"This is so Cool." said Todd, looking at his with it's silver design and Green jewel.

"Now, for your voice." she said, giving Pietro, his voice back

"I want to go home. Not to the Bahamas, home." said Pietro, walking to the Jet that had been reconstructed behind them.

"What did I miss? Where have you been? Who's She? Why do we have these eggs? Why did our powers come back? How come she had Pietro's voice? Why are there two Skeletons running around without a head? Why does Kurt have their heads? Why is the Jet back? Why did the trees stop chasing us? Huh. . . OKay I'm out of questions." said Nature, as they boarded the jet.

**THE END**

It's finished. Thank Goodness!


End file.
